


Jewels of Flowers - Kissing underneath the mistletoe

by elletromil



Series: Jewels of Flowers [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits have a tradition for the Solstice where they will hang mistletoe and if you happen to walk underneath at the same time as another, then you have to kiss that person.</p><p>Bilbo has not really thought about it since he started living under the Mountain, but he's not about to let a gift go to waste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am in denial over the actual movie and won't start talking about it here. If you are interested about my thoughts, go on my tumblr tag "spoilers".
> 
> Anyway to cope with the movie and because it is nearly Christmas, I've decided to write a JoF Christmas edition. It'll be small chapters, each focusing on a different couple of JoF. It's gonna be unashamed fluff because I think we all need it at the moment. Or at least I do.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo was making his way back to the group of Dwarves who had travelled to pass along the Solstice’s well-wishes from Erebor to the Men of Dale before the start of the celebrations under the Mountain when he heard his name being called out by a familiar voice.

“Consort Bilbo! I was hoping you would still be here.”

He turned around, smiling at the newcomer. “Prince Legolas, I did not think I would have the pleasure to see you again before Solstice! Are you in Dale on official matters? Or maybe on your way to pay Lady Tauriel a visit?”

“Had you not been still in the city, it would have been doing both, but it is too close to our own Celebrations for me to risk missing them without good reasons. No, I’ve been sent by my Father; he wanted me to bring you his gift to you for the coming Solstice.”

To say Bilbo was surprised about Thranduil making him a gift was a bit of an understatement. Even though he knew the Elven King far preferred dealing with him than Thorin when he could not send the Prince in his stead and they both managed to be civil with each others, it did not make them friends in the least.

The fact that even Legolas seemed reluctant about the ordeal did nothing to help his own wariness. Thranduil friend he might not be, but the beginning of a friendship had started to form with the Prince of Mirkwood during the couple of years he had known him. If he was hesitant about his father’s wishes, he was probably apprehending the reception of the present. However, Bilbo was not about to cause a diplomatic incident with the Elves after working so hard for the peace they now enjoyed.

“Well, I must say I was not expecting this... I hope King Thranduil will forgive me for not returning the favor and understand that I would have, had I known he would be exchanging gift for the season.”

Legolas smiled tightly, inclining his head. “My Father told me it was only his way to thank you for agreeing to play diplomat so he does not have to deal directly with your King, considering everything that happened between them.”

Knowing the Elven King, it had probably been more insulting to Thorin, but Bilbo was happy letting it go. Legolas was only a messenger and it wasn’t like his husband had never said worst about Thranduil.

“If you would follow me to my rooms, I had it brought there until I knew of your whereabouts.”

The Elf was already turning away, presuming he would be followed, leaving no choice to Bilbo but to do so, growing ever more curious about the mysterious gift.

~

“Here it is,” said Legolas stopping before a small crate in the middle of room, “it is very light, you should have no problems carrying it yourself to Erebor.”

“Do you mind if I take a quick look at the content first?” asked Bilbo, partly because of his curiosity and partly because Legolas still seemed hesitant.

“Of course not, it is your present after all,” the Elf replied, relief clear in his voice. He moved to the side, letting Bilbo lift the lid himself.

He had been a bit anxious about the content of the box, but as soon as he could see what it was, he started laughing. His own relief that his worries about Thranduil somehow starting a diplomatic incident between Dwarves and Elves by giving him something inappropriate had been completely unfounded and the actual gift gave a small hysterical vibe to his laugh.

“Bilbo, is everything alright? My Father refused to tell me the meaning, but he assured me you would know and that it was in no way offensive.”

The concern in his friend’s voice was enough to calm him down and he quickly reassured him, even though some chuckles continued to escape him. “No, no, Legolas, all is fine. It’s actually quite a nice gift; I simply never would have thought it would be this. You see, this is mistletoe and it’s tied to a Hobbit tradition.” A tradition Bilbo had no doubts the Dwarves of Erebor would soon adopt too. “You’re supposed to hang it and if you happen to walk under it at the same time as someone else, you’re supposed kiss that person.”

Legolas made a shocked sound. “So you could end up kissing anyone?”

“Well, most of the time it’s a quick peck on the cheek, except if a couple happens to walk under it, then it’s really kissing.” Done with his explanations, he replaced the lid on the crate before turning fully to the Prince. “Thank your Father for this wonderful gift. I will gladly keep on “playing” diplomat in order to avoid having Thorin and him in the same room.”

He inclined his head respectfully and, after wishing his friend his best and taking his gift, made his way to meet up with the group of Dwarves returning to the Lonely Mountain.


	2. I’m sorry; it seems I fell on your lips (I’m really not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first couple underneath the mistletoe!  
> More are to follow, even though I do not know when yet.

As he was walking towards the Library, Dwalin could not help the smile spreading on his lips at the sight of Dwarves getting ready for the Solstice’s celebration everywhere. To be honest, he was not really trying to hide his smile. After all the hardships he had gone through before helping reclaiming their home, he was sure he deserved any happiness he found on his way. Seeing the halls within the Mountain filled with busy Dwarves was one of these small pleasures; everything was finally as it should be.

Of course there was some to tease him that the real explanation was that finding his One had made him soft, but he did not think Thorin really had a place to talk. He had not been the one wearing a flowered crown at the Anniversary of his marriage. And the ever growing presence of flowers under the Mountain would not be so if it had not the King implicit approval. All this so that he could watch his Consort smile.

Truth was, they had both grown soft, but Dwalin had yet to find it posing any problem.

Once near his destination, he was surprised to see Ori precariously standing on a ladder under the archway leading inside the Library.

If he was used to seek out the scribe around mealtimes to remind him that he needed to eat, he found him more often than not enthralled by an old tome or dusty parchment or even happily lost somewhere amongst the many shelves of the Library.

“What are you doing?” the warrior asked when craning his neck did nothing to help him understand the reason behind Ori’s strange behaviour. The scribe, who had apparently been obvious to Dwalin’s approach, was startled, losing his footing on the ladder. He fumbled for a moment, but he was fighting a losing battle and only avoided injuries thanks to Dwalin who moved quickly to catch him when he fell. The older Dwarf in turn fell backwards under the sudden weight and grunted in discomfort when his back hit the ground hard.

“Oh Mahal! Dwalin, are you all right?” Ori worried out loud once the shock of his fall passed and he realised just which Dwarf had broken his fall.

“Just bruised, I guess.” While his back did hurt, it was far from being the worst ache he had ever felt and since he could still move his legs around to better accommodate his One, he was confident that some coloring on his back would be the worst he would suffer from their fall.

“I am so sorry Dwalin, I did not hear you coming and I was so surprised and I tried to catch myself, but this ladder is no good. I knew I should have found another one, but I had no idea where to start looking and I simply couldn’t—”

“What were you doing up here anyway?” Dwalin cut him off quickly. He loved his One really, but he talked enough for two. Good thing he was more the listening type. However, as much as he liked listening to him, he also knew that if he did not direct his thoughts in any way, Ori would still going on tangents and they could be staying on the floor for a long time.

His question seemed to remind the scribe of something and he looked around them while answering, as if searching for something. “I was trying to hang the...” he gazed up while saying so, and whatever he saw made him interrupt himself uncharacteristically. Before Dwalin could look for himself though, he found himself being kissed by Ori.

He was a bit surprised as they rarely publicly showed their affection so physically, but he would be a liar if he said he was adverse to the attention. He returned the pressure of lips on his with great pleasure, one of his hand settling naturally in his One’s hair, fingers playing with the bead he had offered him as his first real courting gift.

They separated after a while, breathless, Ori pressing his forehead against a strong shoulder.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” He wondered out loud once he had his breath back in control, his hand still idly playing in the red braids, the other having settled on the small of Ori’s back without his conscious decision.

“We’re under the mistletoe.” And indeed now that his view was no longer obstructed by Ori’s pretty eyes, he could see that there was a small branch of mistletoe somehow hanging from the Library’s archway. That still not explained the kiss, but Ori never needed much prompt to talk and he demonstrated it again. “Bilbo was here earlier with a bunch of it and he gave me one. There’s a tradition about it in the Shire for the Solstice where any two persons who are underneath it will have to kiss before they can continue on their way. We are currently underneath it, so I thought we would honor the tradition.” He smiled a bit crookedly, clearly unrepentant and Dwalin more than shared the sentiment.

“I say we should honor it some more.”

He chuckled in the kiss at Ori little sound of surprise, but they both settled in the familiar motions.

They probably would have kept on for longer if not for the discreet cough that made Ori jump again in surprise.

“Don’t get me wrong. I am delighted to see my brother and his One demonstrating their love for each other. Unfortunately you’re also doing it in a quite public hallway,” Nori smirked, clearly amused at the speed in which Ori got on his feet and straightened up. Dwalin took his time, mindful of his back, and would have probably felt more disgruntled if Ori was not so red from the embarrassment. He had always found him at his prettiest when blushing. “Not that I would care either way, mind you, but you _are_ late for dinner.”

“So why are you here then?” the warrior asked, suspicious. Nori usually left others to their own devices, unless he had something to win from the situation.

“Because I saw Dori coming this way to fetch you. I would hate for Ori to lose his One before he ever got the chance to be married to him.”

It made sense, but Dwalin had known Nori for a long time already and he was sure there was another reason. “You just don’t want to hear him yell, do you?” It was more a statement than a question.

“That too, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you notice any mistake, don't hesitate in telling me. English is not my first language and I do not have a beta.


	3. It tastes really good sweetheart (but it’s missing a pinch of salt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next one.  
> It's quite short, but I have a feeling all of them won't be very long.

“Hmmm, yes now it’s just salty enough. Taste that?” His wife hold up a spoon and Bombur happily accepted it, quickly licking the dough on it. He took his time before nodding in approval.

“That’s perfect, as usual.” She giggled merrily at the compliment and left for her own station, but not before pecking him affectionately on the cheek. He blushed from the contentment the small gesture brought him. They had never shied away from being demonstrative in public, but he could not remember the last time he had received a kiss every time they met up in the middle of the Kitchens to make the other take a quick taste to approve of what they were preparing. He felt as giddy from love as when they had just been married and he ought to admit he had missed the feeling.

 

“Don’t feel obliged to stop on my account, but I must say I am curious as to what makes me so deserving of your kisses today.” He ended up inquiring, curiosity finally getting the better of him as he received yet another kiss.

“Our dear Consort was here earlier before you came in and ask me to help him hang up some mistletoe.” Looking up, he could see that there was indeed a small branch hanging overhead. “There is supposed to be a tradition in his Shire around the Solstice where any two persons walking under it must kiss before going back on their way.”

He chuckled when she explained the custom, not surprised in the slightest. Hobbits did seem to get out of their way to enjoy every fine things of life. It was only fitting that kissing would also be one of those.

“It was your idea to hang one here, wasn’t it?” It was not really a question, because he knew his wife and she had always had a bit of a devious side.

“I will get any excuses to kiss you while we work.” She smiled mischievously, and Bombur fall in love with her all over again at the sight of her lovely dimples. “After all, I would not disrespect our Consort culture for any gold in the world.” It could have seemed an exaggeration, but Bombur knew it was the truth. If outsiders found the thought that the Dwarves of Erebor being so welcoming and protective of Bilbo surprising, it was only because they had not been witnesses to the interactions between the families of the Company and their beloved Consort. Not that the members of the Company were much better, but as they had seen their burglar own deviousness in action, they knew he was more than capable enough to fend for himself.

After all, it was not anyone who could managed to bring and maintain peace between Dwarves and Elves, as well as start the works of an alliance, however begrudgingly its beginnings were. 

“You are right as always,” he pressed a light kiss on her lips, determined to also honor his friend’s traditions.

“So what, because you’re the Consort’s friend you thought you could be the only one enjoying the mistletoe?” A disgruntled mutter interrupted them not much later.

His wife sighed and looked at the other cook that had talk, looking disheartened to be surrounded by such stupidity. “If you would look up, you would see here’s not the only place a bunch of the stuff has been hung.”

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, but before her temper could get the better out of her, he kissed her again. Solstice was a time of good cheer. It would not do for her to be angry.


	4. That’s a really strange tradition (but I must say I like it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Gloin and his wife's turn under the mistletoe. As I had used the name Cali in Twelve advices for Gloin's romantic interest, I decided to use the name again.

At first when she heard that the Royal Consort was hanging mistletoe everywhere within the walls of Erebor, Cali had been doubtful.

She liked Bilbo a great deal and couldn’t possibly imagine a better Consort than him for Thorin, but she also didn’t get what the fuss about the flowers was all about. Of course, she understood that having a Consort from another race meant compromising and she could even admit that nothing could probably suit Bilbo better than his wooden beads and the flowers braided in his hair, but that was because he was a Hobbit. Why other Dwarves had been charmed into also using flowers in courtship was unexplainable to her. And she was not even thinking about the trend Dwalin had unknowingly started with his flowered beard amongst the warriors. It was simply too ridiculous for words.

At least her husband had more common sense than this. The one time she had asked Gloin if he had been tempted to make her a flowered theme gift, he had laugh so hard he had nearly fallen off his chair. It might have seemed insulting, but it only showed how well her husband knew her; she was a Dwarf through and through and liked her jewels in the simplest form they could be, the closest the gems were to how they had been found within the earth the better.

So the mistletoe had left her a bit wary. Having the Mountain decorated with flowers for the celebration of the Royal marriage was one thing. Having the Solstice’s decorations change to greenery was another.

However, she needed not have worried as the mistletoe did not encroach on the usual Dwarvish ornaments in any way.

That and she had to admit the tradition that came with it was quite a bit of fun once Bilbo explained it to her. A bit strange, of course, because who would have thought to make it a rule to kiss under a plant when walking under it alongside someone? But still fun.

Cali had to give to the Hobbits; they might have flaws like everyone in Middle-earth, but they really knew how to enjoy themselves.

 

“Ah! Look Gloin, another one.”

Her husband looked up and was unsurprised to see that there was indeed another branch of mistletoe hanging over their head. With a smile he turned to his lovely wife and cupped her cheeks in his hands before he let his lips caress hers.

There was a small grunt behind them, before Gimli started complaining. “Must you really stop every time? It’s the third time you did and we are already late for dinner.”

Cali broke the contact and started berating her son. “Really Gimli, Bilbo has never once hesitated honoring our tradition. It is only normal that we do the same for the ones he shares with us.”

Nevertheless, his son was indeed right about their lateness, so they went on their way. Until Cali made another joyous exclamation. “Oh! There’s one here too.”

He was already turning to her, as he had spotted the bit of green before she had pointed it out to them. They met in a kiss and a small sound of pleasure escaped him when she started running her hands through his beard. Fortunately for him, Gimli sound of embarrassment hided his.

“Really? Again? What did you do, memorize their emplacement?”

He could feel Cali’s lips stretched in a smile and chuckled when he realised his son was right in his accusation.

He truly was a lucky man that she accepted to marry him all those years ago.


	5. I hope you’ll forgive me for this (but I can’t stand not knowing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the one for Dori and Balin :D  
> It's a bit longer than the other, because as I was thinking about it, their back story came to life and I felt I had to put a bit of it in this. There's a good chance those two are going to get their own JoF written in the weeks to come, once I'm done with this one.

Dori swiftly turned around at Ori’s muffled sound of surprise, only to relax at the sight of Dwalin and his youngest brother lost in a tender kiss. He did not need to look up to know there must have been mistletoe hanging over their head. It had only been two days, but every paired Dwarf already delighted in taking advantage of their Royal Consort’s tradition.

Ah, to be young and in love again. Dori smiled wistfully before turning away, intent on leaving those two enjoy their happiness.

“What, no yelling about their inappropriateness?”

He sent a level look at the newcomer before he started going on his way again. “They are to be married in less than a month Nori. I think I can lay off Dwalin’s back a bit.” He calmly answered when his brother followed him, not missing the flash of disappointment in his eyes.

Anyone else would have thought it was because Nori had been looking forward to watch someone else get an earful from his older brother for once, but Dori knew it was simply because he had once again failed to sneak up on him.

As always, he hid a grin. There had only ever been one Dwarf who had sometime managed this feat and Nori was far from being his level. Maybe in the years to come, but for now, he still could noticed his brother as well as when he had still been a young Dwarfling.

They walked side by side in silence for a while, until their gazes were caught by a young couple pecking each other on the cheeks under another branch of mistletoe and Dori couldn’t stop his sigh.

It was nice seeing so many Dwarves partaking in such a simple display of affection, but it never failed to remind Dori of a better time, a time before the Dragon’s coming, before he had lost everything, when he had been the one stealing quick and not so quick kisses to the one he had loved. A time when he had been the one being courted.

Nori must have noticed his faraway look and correctly interpreted it, because he uncharacteristically put a comforting hand on his shoulder. After a few pats, he removed it and Dori thought he would chalked that moment off as one of those they never mentioned again, but for once he was wrong.

“You know, I will forever be grateful for the sacrifices you made so you could raised Ori and me. I might not have turned the way you wanted to, but at least you can be proud of Ori." He made to deny what his brother was implying, that he was somehow ashamed of him, but Nori kept talking, paying him no mind. “But I think it’s time you start putting yourself first again.”

He did not have to put it in word in order for Dori to understand what he was really talking about. He had actually giving it a lot of thoughts since they had reclaimed their home. How could he have not when he was still receiving so many offers of courtship? He might be getting old, but he had lost nothing of his beauty.

Yet as none of the offers had come from the one he truly desired, he had dismissed them all and resigned himself to his lot.

He might never get his happy ending with his One, but by taking part in the Quest he at least had gained quite a large and loving family. It was far more than he had allowed himself to wish for after losing their home.

“I fear my chance has long since passed.” A fact he had made his peace with.

Nori snorted and his frustrated expression convinced him he was about to be insulted, but he could not have been more mistaken. “Did you ever stop and think that maybe _he_ respect you too much to risk and lose your friendship?”

He opened his mouth to answer, only to close it as soon as it became clear there was nothing he could say to that. He had to admit he had never thought about the situation from another point of view but his own.

“I guess now you’ll be.” Without another word, Nori left him standing alone in the corridor, deep in thoughts.

~

Dori had been in a courtship when Smaug had come and destroyed their lives. All things considered, he had been one of the lucky ones. None of his close family members had lost their lives, nor his intended. For all intents and purposed, the courtship should have endured, but he could not have done so in good conscience.

Alive they might have been, but his parents had not come out of the fire unscathed. They could not possibly manage the handful young Nori was, while at the same time fending for themselves in a harsh world. Maybe he would have come to resent them, had it not been for the loss of his father to sickness not long after finding about his mother pregnancy. That his mother did not survive the birth came as no surprise, but was no less devastating. Yet, he took on both the roles of parents and brother for his siblings without complaining. He still was considered to have more luck than most comparatively.

Nevertheless, breaking off the courtship would have been a difficult matter. A Dwarf thinking he had found his One was more obstinate than any creature on Middle-earth. But his intended had had his own responsibilities. Thorin had needed an advisor he could depend on and Balin had proved his worth time and time again.

They had remained close friends at least, a fact for which Dori was forever grateful.

For every Dwarf knew that if you could not be with your One, their friendship was the most precious gift you could hope for.

~

He had pondered on his brother’s words for a whole day before coming to his decision.

All those years ago, Balin had not been the one breaking off the courtship; Dori had. And even though he might not be as obvious about it as Dori, he was as old-fashion as him. He had had his chance and he would not disrespect him by asking for another one, even if the circumstances had changed. Maybe if Dori was to give him a sign he would not be adverse to the attention, but he had not, too scared to lose what he had without any assurances to gain something more.

Because, even if it made sense, the reasoning was also based on the assumption that he was indeed Balin’s One. That he had been in no other courtship since their own was encouraging, but also meant nothing.

Dori would have to make the first move if he ever wanted to know.

Which he did.

How to do it with as little repercussions as possible if he was wrong was what troubled him though. He did not think Balin would be offended, but one never knew for sure.

“You seem to be miles away today, my dear. Is it the preparations for our brothers’ wedding again? I told you to put it out of your mind for the time being and enjoy the Solstice’s Celebrations.”

Dori could not fight his blush when he realised that he had once more drifted away, in Balin’s company nonetheless. However his friend was only smiling kindly, his eyes filled with a warmth that still made him feel giddy after all this time.

“I’ll go fetch some tea and then you’ll tell me all that troubles you.”

He watched Balin get up from his armchair and make his way to the small kitchen of his private quarters. A sound of stupefaction nearly escaped him when he saw the branch of mistletoe hanging from the doorway. He should not have been so astonished really; Balin often had guests in his quarters and probably found great humour in watching Dwarves that had no desire to do so peck each other on the cheeks. However, it was still weird to see what had indirectly brought him his determination hanging in the familiar doorway, as if it was taunting him.

Without conscious thought he got up from his own seat and soon found himself under the doorway.

“Would you like some—” Balin trailed off, obviously surprised to come face to face with him when he had expected him to be still seated in the sitting room. He quickly looked up at the mistletoe, but not quick enough for Dori to miss it. The best sneak of Erebor he might be, but Dori had always been hard to fool.

Before losing his courage, he affectionately kissed his cheek. “Scones would be lovely, if you have some.” Just like that he sidestepped the bewildered Dwarf to enter the kitchen and help getting out the plates for the food they would have with tea.

 

Once back in the sitting room with their snack, he did not fail to notice the small flush of pleasure on Balin’s cheeks or that his shy smile was the same he had had for a full day after their first kiss what seemed like a lifetime ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I'll be working during the week except for the 25th, 26th and 1st, I don't know how often/soon I will be updating this fic. I'll try being done before mid-January though.
> 
> As always if you spot a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. My first language is French and this is in no way beta'd. Any help is appreciated.


End file.
